fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Laxus Dreyar
|image= |name=Laxus Dreyar |kanji=ラクサス・ドレアー |romanji=''Rakusasu Doreā'' |race= Human |birthday=Unknown |age=23-24 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue-gray |hair=Blonde |blood type= |unusual features=Dragon Lacrima, scar resembling a lightning bolt on face |affiliation=Himself |previous affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |occupation=Independent Mage |previous occupation=Fairy Tail Mage |team=None |previous team=Raijinshuu |partner=None |previous partner= |base of operations=None |marital status=Single |relatives=Makarov (Grandfather) Ivan Dreyar (Father) |education=Basic |magic=Artificial Lightning Dragon Slayer Fairy Law Lightning Magic Various Others |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 24 |anime debut=Episode 10 |japanese voice=Katsuyuki Konishi Hayami Hideyuku (Young) |english voice= }} * The title of this article is sometimes called Luxus Dreher. Laxus Dreyar was a S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as the grandson of Fairy Tail master Makarov and the son of dark Raven Tail Guild master Ivan Dreyar. He is also an artificially created Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. Laxus serves as the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival arc. Appearance Laxus is a tall, blond man, with blue-gray eyes. His hair is styled back, though at his forehead some of his hair falls down. He has a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and is always seen wearing Magic Headphone. He wears a black coat with fur on the edges and the end of each sleeves and a green-brown shirt with brown diamond pattern on it under the coat. His pants are wine-red. He is the artificial Lightning Dragon Slayer; he enters Dragon Force mode when accessing his artificial Dragon Slayer powers. In this state, his upper body bulks up and his forearms get covered in flesh-colored scales. Recently he has taken up wearing a cloak. History Laxus Dreyar is a 24-year-old S-Class mage who uses lightning-based attacks and various other types of magic. He was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail before he was excommunicated. Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. As seen from chapter 119, Laxus felt constantly trapped by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his rights. Also from this chapter, it is revealed that his father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to get his father back since they were still family members but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, presumably the Dark Guild Raven Tail. Personality Laxus claimed to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail. He wears a pair of magic spiked headphones ("sound-pot") and is often seen smoking a cigar. Laxus also has a mysterious scar that runs down the right side of his face. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help. However despite this, it seems that he truly does consider the guild members to be his allies, as none of them (even Gajeel) were affected by his Fairy Law. In chapter 106 it reveals when he was younger, he didn't have a scar and he was a truly kind boy. He appears to have the scar on his face at a young age, as it's seen in Erza Scarlet's flashback. While he was a likely candidate to succeed Makarov, Makarov believes Laxus' intentions are not yet right. Laxus stated that when he inherits leadership of Fairy Tail, he will eliminate all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. However with his expulsion from Fairy Tail this is impossible now, though it would seem that by the end of the Fighting Festival Arc, this attitude may have changed. Despite his expulsion from Fairy Tail, during Makarov's last moments, it is shown that Laxus had been chosen by Makarov to be the one to inherit his will. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Laxus first makes himself known when he comments on Mystogan. Natsu Dragneel wants to fight him but Makarov stops them. Later, when it is revealed that Natsu and Happy have taken an S-Ranked mission without permission, Laxus claims he saw a flying object take an s- class mission poster, but he didn't do anything about it because he didn't know it was Happy. After Makarov and Mirajane plead with him to get Natsu back, Laxus declines. Phantom Lord arc Laxus does not bother coming to Fairy Tail's aid during the war on the Phantom Lord Guild. He says he would help only if Lucy Heartfilia becomes his girl. Enraged by this, Mirajane breaks the orb they are using to speak to him. Later, after the war ends, Laxus shows up and acts very arrogantly, mocking Shadow Gear for their defeat against Gajeel Redfox, and claims that if he had been there, Phantom Lord wouldn't have dealt them so much damage. This aggravates Natsu to the point where he almost punches Laxus, but with his powers, he avoids confrontation, and leaves, stating that he will remove all weak members from Fairy Tail once he becomes guild master. Fighting Festival arc While on a job, he overhears some people talking about Fairy Tail's hilarious insanity. This greatly upsets him and he pummels them to near death because they looked down on "his" guild. After this, he finds Jet and Droy beating up Gajeel and joins in but he tries to kill him. As Levy begs him to stop, he shoots a lighting bolt at her that Gajeel takes in stead; with this, Laxus leaves even angrier. As he returns to the guild, Laxus (out of anger due to the "weakness" of certain members, along with the reputation that the guild had acquired) makes a play for the Guild Master's seat, itself, by having Evergreen turn Cana, Juvia Loxar, Mirajane, Erza, Levy McGarden, Bisca Mulan and Lucy to stone, and having Fried Justine lock Makarov, and unintentionally Natsu and Gajeel, in the Guild building as well locking the other members within the vicinity of the town. His plan involved having the members of Fairy Tail fight each other in order to defeat him, and if they didn't, the petrified members would be turned to dust. However, with the defeat of Evergreen, at the hands of Erza, who had freed herself early due to her artificial eye filtering the effect of eye-based magic, the women were released from their petrified state, removing Laxus' former hold on the guild. Because of this loss, Laxus activated the "Thunder Palace," a spell which sets up compressed orbs Lacrima filled with lightning that had the capability of causing dozens of lightning strikes through Magnolia Town. After Freed and Bixlow's losses to Mirajane and Lucy respectively, Laxus is confronted in Kardia Cathedral by Mystogan. After a brief discussion, Laxus begins to reveal a secret about Mystogan, prompting him to attack, thus beginning their battle. As their battle started off, Mystogan gained the upper hand via an illusion, only to be caught off guard by a bolt of Laxus' lightning. Once Erza and Natsu appeared at the church, Mystogan was caught by surprise as Laxus attacked him directly, shredding the cloth on his face and revealing his face that exactly resembled that of Gerard. Next, Erza was attacked as she looked on in shock, taking her out of the match and leaving only Natsu to face Laxus, though he still treats him with indifference. Regardless, Natsu takes him on and manages to stay on par with Laxus while the two trade blows. Only to stop when Erza recovers and sets off to stop Laxus's Thunder Palace. Laxus tries to stop her only to be blocked by Natsu who holds him off to allow Erza to escape, forcing Laxus to continue the battle. As they do so, both argue about the outcome of how the Laxus' plan will end with Laxus firmly believing he can't be stopped. Natsu however starts to note that Laxus doesn't really want to execute his plan and only wants Makarov to give him control of the guild. Laxus constantly denies it but his expressions keep giving him away. Suddenly a report comes up telling the two the Thunder Palace has been shut down thanks to the efforts of the recovered Fairy Tail guild though they're knocked down due to the living link magic but manage to survive. Upon seeing this Natsu asked Laxus how he could run a guild if no one supports one another. Unfortunately Laxus answers "...Through Force" completely going over the edge and fully powers himself up. Natsu tries fighting him but finds he is no match for Laxus in his berserker state, batted around by the thunder mage till he is too weakened to get back up. Laxus prepares to finish him off and fires a tremendous thunderbolt down on Natsu. Luckily for the fire mage, Gajeel appears to save him claiming Natsu as his prey. Despite a mutual dislike for one another, Natsu and Gajeel agree to team up to take down Laxus then proceed to attack him together. As Natsu and Gajeel continue to land blow after blow on Laxus, they combine their respective Dragon Roar techniques causing a massive explosion. Unfortunately, Laxus rises with nothing more than his shirt destroyed, revealing a intricate tattoo on his left chest. He then tells them that he's going to show them true Dragon Slayer Magic, producing scales on his arms and charging electricity to his mouth. Before Natsu or Gajeel can dodge, Laxus releases his own Thunder Dragon Roar. Although still alive, the two are paralyzed from the attack. Claiming that he will exterminate all that oppose him, including his Grandfather, he initiates the spell Fairy Law. Natsu and Gajeel yell at him to stop knowing full well what will happen if he unleashes that magic. But Laxus doesn't care and continues to do so. Levy suddenly shows up and informs Laxus of Makarov's fading condition due to Laxus's actions. However rather then be shocked by the news (as Natsu is) he states he's glad because his chance of being the guild master has increased. With that he unleashes Fairy Law intending to wipe out not only Fairy Tail but everyone in the town as well. However once the smoke clears, Laxus finds, to his shock, all of his targets still alive with no injury. A wounded Fried then appears and tells him the reason the spell failed: Fairy Law reacts to one heart's to be effective against the target thus Laxus must still considers the guild to be his allies (proving Natsu statement earlier in their fight). Despite this overwhelming evidence Laxus loudly continues to deny it. Natsu, tired of his facade, manages to get to his feet, gather what little magic he has left and charges Laxus just as the lighting mage does the same. Both mages meet and strike each other head on; however Laxus is the one to deal a blow to Natsu knocking him back. Unaffected, Natsu gets up and charges again though he is once more knocked down. He, however, refuses to stay down claiming to Laxus the guild doesn't belong to him. This only prompt Laxus to smack him some more but despite the damage, Natsu keeps getting back up. Extremely angered by his persistence, Laxus forms a spell called Thunder Dragon Heaven Halberd (which looks like its namesake) and throws it toward Natsu. Too worn out to dodge it, it looked like it will indeed hit the fire mage. At the last second however, the lighting is diverted away from Natsu and onto Gajeel who uses his metal body as a lighting rod to save Natsu. Weakened from using up the last of his power in that attack, Laxus can do nothing as Natsu gathers what strength he has left and rushes him; hitting him with a multitude of fire attacks and sending Laxus flying, finally defeating him. Later, when the members of Fairy Tail are recovering so they can prepare for the postponed Fantasia, Laxus shows up unexpected at the guild house. However, instead of acting cocky or mocking other members as usual, he walks in on a recovering Makarov, who explains just what Fairy Tail is, before tearfully excommunicating Laxus from the guild. Instead of becoming angry, Laxus takes it with a calm smile, and thanks Makarov for everything, before leaving his crying grandfather. As he informs the Raijinshuu of his expulsion, Bixlow tries to convince him otherwise but Laxus tells him not to take action. Laxus watches the Fantasia parade before he leaves and realizes that everyone, including his grandfather who he despised, are still looking out for him. Laxus leaves the parade realizing what a fool he was, smiling but shedding tears of regret. S-Class Trial arc As Makarov gets beaten by Hades, he says "it isn't over yet" and extends his hand saying "reach... the one who will inherit my will." Laxus, in a far off place, is seen wondering what this feeling is. Magic and Abilities As the grandson of Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov, Laxus comes from a lineage of great magical power (as mentioned by Gajeel). His combat prowess is enough to fight on par with very powerful S-Class mages, such as Mystogan, or defeat two powerful mages simultaneously, such as Dragon Slayer users like Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. Since most others around him consider him as the most obvious candidate to take the title of guild master after Makarov, Laxus is a frighteningly powerful opponent. Even Gajeel, the strongest member of the former Phantom Lord guild, feared what would have happened had Laxus joined the battle between the guilds, and his monstrous strength even made Gajeel quiver in fear of fighting him alone saying he is a "monster". Laxus's Magic Seal.JPG|Laxus's Magic Seal Hall Of Thunder.jpg|Thunder Palace Laxus's Raging Bolt.jpg|Raging Bolt Unnamed attack.jpg|Unnamed attack Laxus's Dragon Force.JPG|Dragon Force Thunder Dragon's Roar.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Roar Breakdown_Fist_of_Thunder_Dragon.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist Laxus's Rairyū Hōtengeki.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd Livimg_Magi.jpg|Living Link Magic Laxus_Fairy_Law.jpg|Fairy Law Laxus_physics_projection.jpg|Physics projection Laxus transform.jpg|Laxus transformation into lightning Lightning Magic: Laxus' magic that allows him to create and control lightning. When Laxus snaps, his body randomly discharges small traces of lightning from his eyes and mouth, and his pupils disappear. His physical and magise, as well as his defensive power. It should be noted that both him and his grandfather share the trait of having huge magical power reserves and emit auras when they are completely pissed off. As Fried and Gajeel have said before, he inherited his grandfather's frightening power and magical prowess. Also note that these spell do not stem from his lightning dragon lacrima, rather are his own techniques.He also has the ability to use his lightning magic to assist his hand-to-hand combat, such as "enchanting" his punches and kicks with lightning. *'Lightning Body Transformation': He can make his body transform into lightning and quickly travel distances, such as when Natsu attempted to punch him. In the anime episode "Next Generation", Laxus seemed to teleport using his lightning magic, vanishing without any trail after his quarrel with Erza and Natsu. *'Raging Bolt' (レイジングボルト Reijingu Boruto): Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target, possibly completely vaporizing him. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu was pulled out of the way by Gajeel before it could connect. *'Thunder Palace' (神鳴殿 Kaminari Den): Creates multiple lacrima filled with enormous amounts of lightning magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above the circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of lacrima orbs. This spell is powerful enough to destroy the entire town of Magnolia. If the orbs are destroyed by an outside force, the attacker is instantly electrocuted through Living Link Magic. Artifical Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: Laxus is a user of Lightning magic, which allows him to control and make lightning appear from almost anywhere. The true basis for Laxus's magic is Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, giving him the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, and he can eat lightning to heal himself. Lightning moves may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods". However, he has been keeping the true nature of his magic secret from the other Guild members, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures. As it turns out however, the magic was actually implanted within him by his father as he was weak when he was younger, despite his magical potential. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist:' Laxus creates a giant fist, made from thunder which then moves forward and pummel/stun the opponent. (Anime only) *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Laxus forms lightning between his hands, creating a large spear made of lightning. He then hurls the spear at the enemy. This spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮''Rairyū no Hōkō''): Laxus generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated blast. Even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, keeping them from escaping his next attack. Other Living Link Magic (生体リンク Sētai rinku): This is a technique which returns an appropriate attack, centered around the form of magic it is connected with. Meaning, if someone attacks what this type of magic is bound to, the result would be an immediate counter attack. Fairy Law (妖精の法律 Yōsei no Hōritsu, literally Law of Fairies sometimes called フェアリーロウ Fearī Rou): The same magic Makarov used to defeat Jose; it targets all that the user sees as enemies and eliminates them. Only those the user sees as allies or neutral will remain unscathed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's spirit, and he can not lie to this magic. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinantai): Laxus separates his maximum supply of magic to create a mental copies of himself. Major Battles *VS Erza Scarlet -''' UNDETERMINED''' *VS Mystogan - UNDETERMINED *VS Natsu Dragneel only - WON *VS Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox - LOST Trivia *According to Porlyusica, Laxus was inadvertently killing Makarov during the Fighting Festival arc. *Despite his hatred of the weak, Laxus did like Natsu's ambition but not his style. *His Fairy Tail member stamp is a more complicated design than everyone else's, and it is on the left half of his chest. *Like many characters, Laxus's look changes after his first appearance, when he was depicted as a smoker, had metal greaves and wore a cape. However, later he was made to look like a gangster with a large coat with frills. The smoking was omitted. *He apparently had more than one injury in his face that gave his scar a lightning-shape, seeing how his scar looked like a simple straight slash in a flashback. *Chico=C=Hammitt apparently has a crush on him. *Laxus' design and personality seems to be based off of Hardner, a similar, sadistic character from Hiro Miroshima's previous work Rave Master. His personality also seems to been based on Lu-Bu in the Dynasty Warriors series, who has the same aggressiveness and beliefs to be the strongest of them all. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Raijinshuu